


Joining the tiktok trend

by ms_awkward_cat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_awkward_cat/pseuds/ms_awkward_cat
Summary: Sansa walks in on Margaery naked and films her reaction.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 90





	Joining the tiktok trend

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this earlier and just found it again in my drafts so I'm sorry that it's not really a trend anymore. But I hope you guys like it anyway.

“Okay guys, so there’s been a trend going around on tiktok where you walk in on your partner naked and film their reaction. Marg has been gaming with Loras for the past couple hours and is completely engrossed in it so I decided now would be a fun time to hop on this trend. Right now I’m in my towel but I’ll drop it at the door, so let’s go!”

Sansa was standing in her bathroom speaking into her phone. She had a small towel wrapped around her tall body and a dangerous smirk on her face. She turned the camera so it was filming her bare feet as she walked from the bathroom, down the hallway and into the room she had nicknamed, ‘her rose’s dark den.’

She brought the camera up to show Margaery sitting in her chair in front of the computer, she had her headset on and was talking animatedly into her mic. Just before Sansa fully entered the room she dropped her towel, making sure the sound was picked up on her phone. This left her naked. She could feel her nipples hardening, partly from the cool air and partly for the same reason there was a growing wetness in between her legs. 

“Marg.” She tried to draw the attention of her girlfriend but Margaery made no response so Sansa spoke a little louder, “Marg, I have something for you.”

Margaery turned around from her screen and her mouth fell open. Sansa caught her reaction perfectly on the camera and she zoomed in on Margaery’ face. Her lover was dragging her eyes up Sansa’s body, admiration plastered on her face. Then came to look into Sansa’s eyes.“Wait babe are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Sansa giggled cheekily from behind her phone.

Margaery turned back to her computer briefly and as she was logging off she spoke to Loras, “Lor I’ve gotta go, there’s something I need to do right now.” 

She hung up on him before he could complain and turned her chair to face Sansa, who walked forward slowly and moved to straddle her lap. Sansa cut off the video and saved it to her drafts before flinging her phone onto the couch and giving Margaery her full attention. Margaery’s hands had reached up to find Sansa’s bare hips and helped the taller girl to grind down in her lap. Sansa leaned down and captured Marg’s lips in a searing kiss. Her hands drifted into Margaery’s hair to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart to breathe, Sansa peppered kissed along the column of Margaery’s neck.

“You should do this more often,” Marg said in between the moans that were escaping her mouth.


End file.
